


Crush

by amclove



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, day one of tyrus week 2018!, happy tyrus week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Prompt 1: Crush





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Aug. 12. 2018 Welcome to Tyrus Week, the first ever of its kind! I will be uploading a new story based on the prompt every day this week. For more info on the prompts--or if you want to write, draw, sing, contribute in any way--go to the official blog for this event @tyrusweek. :)

     Cyrus was certain that his entire existence had been marred by bad luck since day one. ‘Day one’ being, of course, his birth in Shadyside, UT. It was one of those things that he was just certain about, and which was obvious to everyone—like the color of his hair, or the fact that he loved baby taters more than life itself. He stored mental lists upon lists of situations that warranted noting: for example, the algebra class in which he’d referred to Mr. Donovan as ‘dad’ and promptly stuttered to correct himself with ‘father.’ The afternoon he had tripped over his shoelaces during lunch and spilled spaghetti, sauce and all, all over some mortified 6th grader. Being unable to properly form a corn-husk doll for Pioneer Day in 5th grade. Having therapists for parents.

     Compared to his current predicament, Cyrus had to admit that those events may have to be booted on the bad scale. He may, in fact, need a brand-new scale.

     Cyrus Goodman had a crush on TJ Kippen. It was almost as though the universe wanted Cyrus to suffer, as if it literally planned for horrible events to befall Cyrus until he eventually decided to end it all and move to Antarctica, away from all the drama and feelings, and adopt penguin babies by himself. He wasn’t convinced that even those measures would prevent him from liking He-Who-Buffy-Would-Happily-Kill, which made it all the more infuriating. It wasn’t like TJ was something special. Fluffy hair, sparkling eyes greener than fresh-cut grass on a summer day, strong hands, the most perfect smile—okay, so maybe he wasn’t not special. Okay, so maybe Cyrus was in way over his head.

     But if he knew one thing for certain aside from his perpetual bad luck, it was that he would never, ever, tell anyone about this crush. No way, no how. Liking Jonah had been one thing, but TJ? A whole new ballgame, my friend. No, sir. He wasn’t going to give in to that smirk, those hoodies that looked so soft, the height difference, a guy that taught at a kids’ gym and actually liked it, a guy that gave Cyrus stupid nicknames that would never, ever get old.

     Oh, boy. Cyrus was really in for it.

* * *

 

     TJ had stuff. Quite a bit of stuff. He didn’t talk about any of it, and so when he admitted to Cyrus about having dyscalculia, he’d had to just about super-glue his mouth shut to keep himself from blurting _I like boys! Me! Boys!_ And more importantly _I like you!_

Crushing on Cyrus had been the absolute last thing TJ could have expected. Well, actually, the absolute last would be liking Buffy. That would be discovering-an-entirely-new-sun crazy. Liking Cyrus was more of an inconvenient and unsurprising development that TJ just needed to move on from as quickly as possible. For one, Cyrus’ closest friends thought TJ was total scum. Two, the kid wasn’t all that cute anyway. Brown eyes, brown hair, short, has songs to sing at the playground.

     Soft eyes that watched TJ and showed that they understood completely TJ's struggles. Hair that looked so clean and perfect that TJ wanted to ruffle it every single time he spotted it bobbing down the hall. A height difference that made TJ imagine arms around waists and piggy-back rides. And those stupidly cute songs that TJ wanted to memorize and sing louder than Cyrus ever had, if only it would make Cyrus smile.

     So, okay, TJ could admit it. He was really, really in for it.


End file.
